epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Iseria
|MaxStat = }} The Knight of White Flowers, protector of a solemn oath. __TOC__ Hero Background Second-in-Command of the Order of the Sword, Iseria is an Elf unable to return to her ancestral home of Dun Blyraia due to some reason. Known as the "Knight of White Flowers," she has a calm and solemn personality. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns. ( ) : : Increases effect chance by and damage dealt. Does not trigger a Dual Attack. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} '' Iseria resets skill cooldowns of an ally except for herself with light energy. Iseria resets skill cooldowns of an ally except for herself with light energy. Grants an '''extra turn.' ( )| :+1 > +2 Soul acquired ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+2 > -1 turn cooldown ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Unknown Call :Elves are always curious about new worlds. :Dispatch Mission: Land Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Imprint Release Imprint Concentration Heroes used Awaken Tier List Iseria is a top tier unit that has a kit that can make your entire team deal more damage + improve their special skills. S1 has defense break and when soul burned can go up to 100% defense break. It also hurts if you built her with some attack. S2 resets any character’s cooldown, allowing them to use their skills again. Think about long cooldown characters like Tamarinne and Luna. Iseria basically makes everyone on your team much more powerful. S3 dispels enemy buff + apply defense break and anti-buff debuff. She is pretty much a single target crowd control machine. She is by far the most versatile character in the game. Recommended Artifacts General : Sword of Judgement (extra attack): Gives her another chance to apply defense break. : Song of Stars (target debuff): Along with her built in defense break, the target debuff will add icing on the cake. Your entire team will deal more damage to the target. Arena & Guild Wars : Song of Stars : Oath Key : Rosa Hargana Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Song of Stars : Rosa Hargana Recommended Set :Speedy: / :Bruiser: / :Critical: / :Dual Attack: / Substats Priority Effectiveness > Attack(%) > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Sad Memory: "I lost precious people to the Archdemon, I will continue to fight for their sake." :Advice: I'm worried about whether Aither can deal with all his new work... I hope he can become a great king." Sprite Portrait Category:Decrease Defense Heroes Category:Reset Skill Cooldown Heroes Category:Dispel Buff Heroes Category:Cannot Buff Heroes Category:Order of the Sword Category:Elves Category:Ritania Heroes Category:7th World Heir Category:Star Genealogy